


A shot to remember

by MotherCreature



Category: Creeper (UK Band), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Arguments, Band, Chocobros - Freeform, Concert, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, FFXV, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Gladnis, Hormones, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Music, OC, Promptis - Freeform, Punk, Rating May Change, Sex, Smut, Touring, bassist ignis, drummer gladio, guitarist prompto, just a big mixed bag of everyone kissing at some point lol, keyboardist aranea, lonely road, lyrics, punk-rock, singer noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCreature/pseuds/MotherCreature
Summary: This has a mix of fandoms, including FFXV and Creeper. I DO NOT OWN either or the music, and will only be using Creeper lyrics as if they were written by Forward Unto Dawn (bonus points if you can name that fandom ;) ). I will give the name of the song and credit to Creeper obvs.Summary ~ Their country is on the brink of war. But that won't stop them from spreading messages of resistance, peace and love. That's why they started this band, right? They owe it to their fans and their country to show that they - we - will not be intimidated by fascist terrorists who think they can take over with fear mongering and manipulation. But lets not talk politics right now. Right now, it's time to party. Are you with me?
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic on here, I used to write a TONNE when I was a teenager but its been closer to 10 years since i've written!! Please bare with me as I attempt to hash out this story from my over-active imagination that is just screaming to be let out xD I have played FFXV twice so I will try my best to do the characters justice, but this IS an AU so, I am taking SOME creative liberties. I had intending on this being a one-shot but this first chapter ended up being longer than expected...so I guess expect more! Heavier smut will take place later! I will change the rating then.

“30 minutes til showtime, folks! 30 minutes!” Came the familiar female voice, calling from the hall outside the small, dark dressing room. Prompto finished fastening the straps on his leather gloves, giving the tiny, sharp studs near the wrist opening idle pinches, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. _Don’t stab yourself on them tonight, eh dumbass?_ He thought to himself, thinking back to last week when he accidentally flailed a little too vigorously during practice and smashed his hand off his opposite arm and left three tiny bloody holes in his tattooed flesh. He really was too clumsy for his own good. He stood from the ratty grey plush bench near the dirty vanity, giving his fauxhawk a rough fluff, “artfully disheveled” he had described it. Beside him, Noctis leaned over into the mirror, his fore and middle fingers gently pulling his bottom eyelid down in the dim light, the other hand swiping a black eyeliner pen along his lower lash line.  
“Astrals, someone needs to set up another fundraiser for this shack so they can afford some decent light bulbs” he grumbled, standing back up straight to admire his handiwork, turning his face left then right to make sure he got both eyes evenly.  
“We could always give a part of our cut to the venue” Gladio chuckled from the small armchair behind them. He took a swig of his can of beer before reaching to the coffee table and pulling a chain to his neck, clasping it behind his head, the upside-down cross swaying slightly before settling between his bare pecks. He brushed the thighs of his white faux-leather cargo pants and swiped up his drink again before chugging the remains with a satisfied “ _ahh”._ _  
_ “Yes, and then I would never again be able to afford the ingredients for those _delectable_ noodles you demand” Ignis quipped. The two boys at the mirror chuckled, Ignis sauntered over to them and looked into the mirror, giving his coif a spritz of hairspray, pulling it upwards with a quick few tugs. He regarded himself for a moment, then undid the top collar button of his thin silk button up, nodding to himself. They turned their heads lazily as a commotion picked up in the hall.  
“So in what realm would _regular_ cola be acceptable?” A few voices stuttering apologies, and then, “Do you think this body runs on sugar? That is _why_ I asked for diet **!** ” An agitated, gruff female voice concluded, and the sound of boot steps approached. Aranea threw her hands up as she entered the room, Prompto shooting the others a raised eyebrow, trying not to giggle as they collectively held back eyerolls and laughs. The thin, silver haired woman went silent, then sighed, “What? Like _you_ guys don’t know I only drink diet cola?” she started, seeing the smiles behind the boys’ eyes.

“How many times do I have to ask these places. It’s someone new EVERY time too, can’t they keep staff?!” She threw herself down onto one of the metal chairs, cracking open a can of sparkling water, not her usual choice of pre-show beverage, but all she could find in the small kitchenette down the hall that wasn’t packed with sugar.  
“Sorry, Arie, I should have had the foresight to pick some up from the corner store before we came to prepare,” Ignis soothed, knowing he could calm her “princess-ey” attitude in a single moment. She gave a small smile and shrugged.  
“Beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose,” she relented. While the others took their last 10 minutes to relax before they headed on-stage, Noctis fussed with his hair, undecided whether to part it on the side with his bangs sweeping across his face, or to push it back with some gel and go for a pin-up look. He pursed his lips, and Prompto noticed his frustration. The blonde turned to him fully, reaching up and using his comb to brush the midnight locks to one side, plucking a bobby pin he had between his lip to pull the shorter side of the hair back behind one ear, pining it securely.  
“There, half back, half long!” he said reassuringly, running his fingers through the loose strands of his best friend’s soft locks. Noctis sighed into the touch, eyes glittering.  
“Thanks, Prom.” He smiled sweetly. Prompto, however, did not miss the gleam of wickedness behind those violet gray eyes, he knew in Noctis’ mind, he had the same thoughts coursing through him as he did. Maybe later, he thought, he could have those eyes lazily gazing across his unclothed torso, those soft, strong fingers running across his chest. Prompto shivered ever so slightly. And turned before his mind ran away with his thoughts. He had to get into focus mode, so he reluctantly broke their gaze, and wandered over to his chocobo-yellow Gibson Les Paul. Next to him Aranea had her earbuds in, singing under her breath to the music on her phone. Gladio stood stretching his muscled arms, preparing his body for the show. Ignis had his bass already in hand, the sleek silver body swaying with him as he plucked a few chords over and over, humming along, rocking back and forth. Prompto _almost_ jumped as Noctis’ loud, crooning voice eased into his vocal warm ups as he hopped in one spot over and over, getting his blood flowing, pumping himself up.  
“Shit shit shit! Sorry I’m so late!”

A breathless streak of black t-shirt and black jeans flew past Prompto and he smiled, his cheeks flushing yet again at the sound of her voice.  
“It’s cool Nova, look, I got it all on my own!” Noctis says excitedly, pointing at his freshly blackened eyelids. She glances at him, half torn into her makeup bag already, the back of her hand coming up to her mouth as she chokes on a laugh.  
“My dude, you look like a racoon!” she exclaims, all teeth, the tension falling from her shoulders. Noctis pouts, and she grabs a few bottles and pencils from her pack and rushes to him, dabbing some concealer over his stubble, and smudging out the harsh lines around his eyes.  
“On in 5!” the familiar voice bellows again. This time, the tall blonde peaks into the room, clipboard waving.  
“Nice of you to join us, firefox” she shoots at Nova, without the venom of course, because it’s not the makeup artist’s fault there was a bad accident on the highway leading to the outskirts of the city.  
“Hey Naomi, sorry again, I promise I won’t be late next time!” She laughs nervously as she hurriedly dabs at the rest of the crew’s face with her sponge, just enough to make sure there’s no shine. She swipes some dark purple glitter across the tops of Aranea’s cheeks as she chews at a granola bar.  
“Got some for you too, quicksilver” she calls over to Prompto, shaking a tiny, sparkling bottle of liquid spray. He walks over and sticks his face towards her, closing his eyes. She blushes at the proximity as always, but keeps her head and does her job, spritzing the holographic spray onto his freckled skin and neck, eyes landing on his lips a few seconds too long as he holds there with his eyes closed, face wrinkling at the cold sensation of the liquid.  
“Okay, open” she says, quickly averting her gaze, rushing to Ignis to add some matching holographic lip gloss.

She turns then to Gladio, who shakes his head. “Not tonight foxy, it just rubs off on my beer can anyway.” he mumbles. She nods and gives a quick once over to all of her charges. Ignis and Prompto have their instruments shouldered, while Aranea ducks into the hall to head to the backstage, where she’ll be the first to step out to her keyboard to tease the crowd. Gladio follows, drumsticks in hand, and the crowd cheers and screams.

Nova smiles; she loves the way the crowd gets so hyped up, all love and adrenaline. She will park herself side-stage once they’re all out there to enjoy the show.  
“Alright Prom, do your thing” Naomi calls in from the hallway, the manager giving him a knowing smile. Prompto basically hops down the short hall to the curtains and starts strumming along with Ignis and the crowd cheers louder in their excitement. The swaying and pulsing lights dim down, “Unto dawn! Unto dawn!” the crowd chants, before the raven royal himself steps onto the stage in complete darkness, so the crowd can’t see him yet. The whine of the guitar signals the lights to slowly come back up, smoke billowing from either sides of the front of the stage. Aranea presses her lips to the mic, heavy rain and thunder noises crackling thru the speakers,  
“ _Hallelujah!_

_For the Devil almighty reigns_

_Let us rejoice and exalt and give him the glory_

_For the marriage of the Lamb has come_

_And his bride has made herself ready_ _”_ _  
_ Noctis stands in the middle, arm raised with his microphone, head bowed, long hair covering his face as he nods along with the rhythm slowly joining the beating intro. When the explosion of drums hits, the crowd somehow cheers even louder than before, jumping in unison and pumping their fists in the air as Noctis belts out his greeting.  
“What’s up Duscae!  
Are you ready to bow down?!  
We. 

Are.

Forward Unto Dawn!

And we’re going to tear this place **up** !” He howls.  
Nova looks on in pride, Naomi beside her checking chords and wires with techs. Their first show in over a year and it still sends chills down all their spines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my fiancee Cor for being my beta-reader x)  
> Please let me know what you think, i've had this idea floating in my head for a few weeks and i'm still trying to work out some ..kinks.. ;)
> 
> I actually found some work that marries into this story very well check it out!  
> https://numinoceur.tumblr.com/post/161987864539/prompto-daily-doodle-06172017
> 
> https://blackwraithtea.tumblr.com/post/174804054933/i-was-lucky-to-run-into-crimson-sun-yet-again-at


	2. Cyanide (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there was too much drinking involved, but hey, its a good night to celebrate, right? Nova sandwich, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be one chapter, but then I spent like 5 days writing...and editing. I had no beta, i'm sorry, i've been so busy and just wanted to get this to you guys cuz it gets GOOD.
> 
> !! Changing the rating now because we get into some substance abuse-ey type stuff. Please be aware that that could be a trigger. Drugs and alcohol !!

“ _ Kissing in the acid rain _

_ Heaven on her tongue again _

_ "The cutest couple in the halls of hell _ "

The encore was had. And another one at that, the fans could  _ not _ get enough. Noctis was more than happy to give it to them. He felt high, as he stepped off the stage, gratefully grabbing and chugging the water bottle Naomi handed each one of them as they made their way back to the dressing room. Everyone was smiling ear to ear as they settled down, toweling off and re-hydrating. Tonight was  _ amazing _ ; the crowd was down right electric, they were so happy to have the band back touring. All the stress and tension of the past year ebbed out of them and no one was thinking of the impending war, the extra ships flying overhead, the brutal politics hanging over them. Tonight was just about partying and dancing and singing together. It was cathartic to decompress like this with all their fans. They were on the same page, more or less. Trying to push away the worries and spend as much time with one another as possible; uncertain what the future may hold.  _  
  
_

_ “Well, she was smoking with her friends _

_ Exhaled nicotine and breathed me in _

_ Black denim under pale moonlight _

_ Her skin is milk so pale and white _ ”

“C’mon!” Aranea groaned impatiently, tugging at Ignis’ sleeve. They were cleaned up and headed for Reflections, a club about 10 minutes away from the small venue they just played.

“Aw yea, after party!” Prompto had clapped his hands together, rubbing them excitedly. The reason for such a celebration? A successful return to performing, a banging first night of the tour, and more reason to throw caution, and stress, to the wind and have a  _ great time  _ before the world decided to crumble around them; when and if that was going to happen. Ignis’ mouth crooked warily, but then he sighed.   
“I suppose this night  _ does _ call for a celebration, it was good to be back up there.” he allowed himself a small smile. He stripped out of his sweat clung shirt, and replaced it with another short sleeve button up, this one light gray with darker gray pintrips with tiny rose print.    
“That’s the spirit!” Gladio boomed, tossing his arm over the slender man's shoulders. 

Prompto spun around to Noctis in the parking lot, grabbing both of his hands in his.   
“Oh my gosh i’m so excited! I haven’t been to Ref’s in years!” the blonde hopped backwards like a kangaroo, dragging his friend along with him to his smaller, black sedan along with the rest of the band. The wind picked up slightly, the fingertips of late spring’s breeze gleefully slipping from winter’s grasp. Prompto’s hair blew every which way. The moon light illuminated his multiple ear piercings and the silver stud in his bottom lip; which had replaced his normal hoop due to his fear of snagging it whilst thrashing around on stage. Noctis eyed it hungrily, he knew it’s metallic taste all too well, but it had been too long for his liking, since he’d tugged it heatedly between his teeth.

“ _ Underneath the teenage spell _

_ Well, she's Christina Applegate _

_ Hopelessly beautiful in 1988 _ ”

Nova crowded into the back of the rented van along with Naomi, and their 2 techs that traveled with them, Frederic and Talcott.    
“Astrals,I’m so ready for bed” Frederic sighed as he stretched.    
“Not before we hit the dance floor, old man!” Talcott swatted him playfully.

“I’m with you, Fred” Naomi chuckled, pulling onto the street lined with avid partiers.   
“But don’t we deserve to celebrate all our hard work too?” Nova smiled, eyebrow cocked, staring out the van window, and feeling suddenly self conscious. The pretty girls and boys all dressed to the nines made her feel slightly out of place. Sure she could admit she was decent looking, but her tattoos and piercings drew some occasional weird looks, and she was bullied relentlessly as a teen, and the feelings stuck. She knew they all were punky looking, and weirdos like them weren’t  _ that  _ uncommon around these parts. Plus, once they were all at reflections, it wouldn’t matter anyway. Because of the “No judgement” rule they silently enforced; it was a haven for the weird, odd, off-beat and over the top colorful kinds of folks. She reached over and ruffled Talcott’s scraggly brown hair, it always made her feel better to not be the youngest in the group, and they had all “mom’d” him even though he was smarter than almost any of them when it came to tech and computers.    
“Check out that line up” Frederic commented, pointing a thumb as they passed the crowd to drive into the parking garage behind the club.    
“Won’t matter” Naomi replied, “we’ve already got the VIP section set up, I doubt the others are here yet, probably went to grab a bite.” Nova shifted her black denim skirt nervously, wondering if maybe it was a bit too short? She had thrown on a pair of Aranea’s fishnets to feel a bit more covered, but her silk black tank top rode up a bit revealing her, as she described, “abnormally long torso”. Aranea had scoffed at that, and told her she looked fine. But she still couldn’t help being self conscious, especially going out like this. She hoped a few drinks would calm her nerves. 

_ “She's my cyanide _

_ I drink her every night _

_ Modern love can feel like suicide” _

Full up on tacos and fries, the 5 members of Forward Unto Dawn spill out of Noctis’ sedan, laughing and hollering about inside jokes and embarrassing stories that always seem to come up again and again.    
“You ready to let loose?” Prompto chimed, swatting Noctis’ ass. Gladio, already a little buzzed, picked Aranea up bridal style and pretended to throw her into the street, not actually letting go as she squealed.    
“Hold up chocobutts” she said as the mountain of a man placed her back on the sidewalk beside the club. She pulled a small lighter and thin joint from her small red clutch, the one that matched her sparkling red cocktail dress to a T. She lit up and took a quick inhale of her prize and then passed it to Gladio, who in turn offered it to Ignis, who held up a hand to decline.    
“Alright you know where to find us once you’re ready.” Noctis said, heading to the back doors, the ones that would bring them in closer to their private VIP area. He noticed that the van the others had taken was parked close, under the concrete hood of the parking garage.  _ Oh good, they’re already here, hopefully they’ve snatched us some drinks already, _ he thought excitedly, Prompto bounding along and singing beside him, Ignis towing behind, checking his phone, no doubt texting Gladio to hurry up so they could enjoy the night together.    
  
" _ Holy water for the lady please. _

_ Love is best upon our knees _

_ With grass stains upon our jeans“ _ ”

Nova lounged on a plush red velvet couch, careful to keep her legs crossed,  _ yea, this skirt was definitely too short _ . Hey, maybe this means she’ll get more attention tonight? Immediately that excitement turned to horror and she realized she still had no idea how to flirt...or even approach people. Despite being open to any and all genders, she was painfully single. Her only thrill is when the younger boys of the group would get a little tipsy and handsy, it was almost as if there was an unspoken challenge between them to see who could go further with her. Then, there was Aranea who would straight up shove her tongue down her throat when she got  _ really  _ drunk, the boys cheering and snapping pictures. But that was just drunken shenanigans, it didn’t mean anything. Much to Nova’s dismay. She wished someone would look longingly at _ her, _ the way Prompto did Noctis, or Ignis at Gladio, or Aranea at literally anything with a pulse. She let out a small sigh as she watched Fred check the fan’s bracelets as he let them in through the roped off section to their VIP lounge. Anyone from the concert who kept their wristband on got free access not into the club itself, but into their private area. It wasn’t so much a room, as more of a closed off section near the back of the club, surrounded by rope fences and couches lining the perimeter, to separate the outer dancefloor from the VIP area. Nova tipped her _ Ifrit’s Weakness _ cocktail to her lips and took a large first sip, feeling the sweet burn at the back of her tongue and winced,  _ damn they made them strong here. _

“ _ Now the devil dreams of me and you _ _  
_ _ Of all the nasty things we do oh baby _ _  
_ _ Black lipstick on a coffee cup” _

Noctis greeted and gave half-arm hugs to his fans as they made their way into their spot. Everyone was eager to talk to them all about the show, and they all were happy to oblige until the music volume all but drowned out their words. He looked around, playing with the hem of his sleeveless t-shirt and the safety pins that hung there, searching. His eyes finally landed on the shock of bright red locks, and he smiled, his feet already bringing him over to her. It took a moment for his brain to piece together that it was his blonde companion already taking up the other spot on the two seater velvet couch she was tucked into, swirling the remnants of her favorite cocktail in her glass. He was only slightly agitated Prompto had managed to make his way to her side before him. That feeling only lasted a few seconds, before it was pushed aside by a new emotion,  _ desire _ . He confidently sauntered up to his two friends, as they looked up, he abruptly spun and crashed backwards, slamming onto the couch between them, a playful smirk spreading across his lips. He threw his tattooed arms around the both of them, their conversation about whatever dying off as they laughed at him, not really all that shocked and his intrusion.    
“Getting cozy without the king?” he pouted.    
“Oh, my raven king! Won’t you ever forgive us?!” Prompto gave him an exaggerated bow, his hand clenching his mesh black t-shirt over his heart, feigning disgrace. Even Nova was giggling a bit more now, no doubt fueled by the alcohol. Noctis noticed how her normally sharp eyes were a bit shiny, she leaned a little into his side.    
“We were just talking -hiccup- about how fun it would be to dance with your fans!” she smiled as her cheeks turned pinkish; he couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol, or his attention making her face redder than usual. He noticed that her and Prompto’s face had almost matching colors, freckled splotches, and he couldn’t help but feel absolutely endeared by the both of them, in their own ways. While Prompto was more outgoing and happy go lucky, Nova was more quiet and serious, being just a bit shy. If Ignis and Prompto were to have a love-child, she’d be it. Suddenly there was a sweet, musky smell that signalled the arrival of their other bandmates who had obviously just finished their smoke session, and Prompto leaped off the couch, his pink cocktail sloshing dangerously.   
“Guuuys!! We sooo have to get Nova to dance!” the blonde whined, suddenly surrounded by everyone else, who all seemed to be nodding in agreement. Noctis didn’t miss the fearful flash in her eyes at being the center of attention. She nervously played with the bottom of her  _ deviously  _ short skirt.  _ Does she normally wear skirts?  _ He thought, he was pretty sure he’d only ever seen her in jeans and t-shirts. He decided he  _ really _ liked the way it hugged her thighs, with the fishnets giving little peaks of her warm legs. As if thinking the same things, Aranea and Prompto each grabbed one of Nova’s hands and pulled her up off the couch, dragging her into the swaying mess of dancers in their little corner of the club. He decided he would grab a drink first, then follow them into the crowd.    
  
“ _ Love is envious of lust _ _  
_ _ She's cold but still I burn up _ _  
_ _ In a gin and tonic trance _ _  
_ _ We know sobriety won't teach the kids to dance _ ”

Prompto spun to his silver haired partner in crime, she was leaning into Nova’s ear, whispering something that put the tiniest smile on the other girl’s lips, her eyes widening, gleaming.    
“Hey Arrie! Novvie sandwich time!” he called over the bass of the music. Aranea grinned wickedly and fully faced him as he grabbed Nova’s hips gently, and positioned her between the two. He was at her back, and swaying her back and forth gently to the erotic dance beats pulsing thru the club. Aranea was at her front, arms draped around the red head’s neck. Prompto was a little jealous, he will admit. Aranea got the good view, he liked looking into Nova’s eyes. He liked to believe he could read people like open books, and there was  _ always  _ something that called to him in those soft hues of hers. They had almost kissed once, on a late night snack run 2 months back.

*   
Nova was the last to show up at Noctis place, it was just the bandmates and herself, and she was the only sober one at the time. Noctis had tossed her his keys and begged for fish sandwiches, and Prompto had been only a little tipsy, and determined to go as her “bodyguard”. They had Noctis’ credit card he left carelessly in the dash, and secretly bought a bag of the disgusting, off-brand cheesy puffs they both loved, hurriedly sharing the snack before they were to drive back to the apartment. Their hands kept accidentally brushing and they were giggling like kids in a candy shop.   
“It’s really nice to be out like this, just the two of us.” Prompto had admitted in his slightly inebriated state, gazing over at the girl behind the wheel, the green hue from the corner store sign outlining her like an alien glow, he giggled to himself again.    
“We should do this more often!” he added, she eyed him warily, as if she was waiting for a punchline. She cleared her throat and picked up the bag of cheesies and placed it on his lap as an offering, before she licked her fingers clean and started the car.    
“We see each other all the time, Prom” she stated. He flushed a little, did she not feel the same after all?   
“I know...but, like, never just us. It’s always a big group, we rarely get to see each other on our own” he was blushing harder now at the admission rushing from his mouth.   
“You’d… want that? I wouldn’t have thought, since you and Noct are attached at the hip, I didn’t know if..” she trailed off. Prompto adjusted himself in the passenger seat so that he was facing her, she seemed so unsure and nervous, why?    
“Hey” his voice barely above a whisper. He placed his hand on one of hers that was gripping the steering wheel, it was really warm. Her head didn’t move but she side-eyed him, her mouth pulled into a thin line, her uncertainty written all over her face.   
“You belong.” He didn’t know why he said it, but it felt like the right thing to say. She turned to him, head cocked to one side. She opened her mouth to say something, to question what he meant, maybe. He was already closing the gap between them, slowly and unsurely. Astrals, why was he suddenly sweating buckets? He watched her eyes close, unmoving, but he never got the chance to get any closer, because his phone chimed loudly through the silence, startling them both, they jumped and then laughed nervously. It was a text from Noctis.   
Princess Noct (11:05PM):  _ Hey where the heck are you at? Im STARVIIING :’(  _ _  
_ “We should get back to Noct’s house” Nova said quietly, shifting the car into reverse to back out of the parking lot, Prompto cursed inwardly. The one time he worked up the courage to try and kiss his girl crush, his boy crush had to cockblock.  _ Typical _ . After they had returned to the others, neither of them had spoken about the almost kiss, and hadn’t since.    


*

  
_ “She's my cyanide _ _  
_ _ I drink her every night _ _  
_ _ Modern love can feel like suicide” _

_ Holy shit _ , Nova was screaming internally. It was about an hour into the party, and Aranea had disbanded their sandwich and gone to flirt with the bartender to get free drinks, which she was having great success with, bringing one back for each of the crew. Nova was almost finished sipping her 3rd cocktail, this time some sort of coconut rum concoction Aranea assured her she would love. She wasn’t wasted, but she was finding it a little hard to keep her legs from wobbling, and her skirt had definitely ridden up way too high. Thankfully she was drunk enough not to care, especially since Noctis had taken Prompto’s place behind her, slowly swaying her to the music, his chin on her shoulder, singing along to the slower song, lips brushing her sensitive ear. His voice usually made her melt, but damn, now it was downright boiling her alive. Through half lidded eyes, she caught Gladio’s gaze, he had his arms draped around both the waists of Ignis, and some fangirl with long blonde hair and a slinky green dress. He smiled devilishly her way before turning back to his dance partners. Oh gods, was her face completely giving her away? She felt self conscious again, so she turned into Noctis’ embrace hoping to hide the extreme blush taking over her whole face.    
“Hey firefox, having fun?” he cooed, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. He smelled of spiced rum and vanilla, and his eyes were soft yet determined, confident yet reserved. He pulled her waist to his as the beat changed to something more upbeat, more swaying, this time more sensual. Nova was only half hoping that it was Noctis’ phone pressing against her thigh. Speaking of phones, she could feel hers vibrating against her chest in her bra (no pockets, thanks patriarchy). She made a drinking sign with her hand to indicate that she was going for a refill, and Noctis’ winked at her and mouthed “come back soon” as he sauntered over to where Aranea was dancing with a circle of guys each trying to get their hands on her. Nova slipped to the quiet side of the bar and ordered two of those coconut drinks Aranea had gotten her to try and checked her phone,   
Promprom Argentum (10:56pm): Hey I just stepped outside 4 some air, was getting 2 hot!! If anyone wonders where I dispapeared to xD   
She chuckled and tucked her phone back in her bra as the bartender slid over the two glasses. Well, at least she knew where he was now, since she’s been searching for him ever since their sandwich fell apart. She could feel eyes on her as she left the VIP lounge and into the main dance floor, headed for the back door. A couple of guys tried to sidestep in to stop her, eyeing her suggestively, but she just smiled sheepishly and spun around them in a flash; not before feeling fingers graze the front of her thigh, way too high up to be innocent. She all but ran out the door, drinks in hands. 

_ “So we drive until the road runs out _ _  
_ _ Or at least until our tears dry” _

Prompto leaned against the slightly cool brick at the back of the building. A couple of smokers hung around not too far from him, he didn’t want to stink so he decided to head over to sit on a cinder block near the parking garage. He was facing the door, so he saw when Nova stumbled out practically panting, she looked behind her nervously, then back, noticing Prompto across the small patch of grass.   
“Hey” she said shyly, walking over to sit beside him on the block, “thought you might want some company?” He nodded at her, accepting the glass she offered him.    
“Getting tired of being grinding on?” he teased.    
“Eh...it’s kind of fun, but a girl can only take so much attention” she admitted. “I'm not...really used to all this” her smile fell slightly. In that moment, Prompto decided he would do anything to make her happy, to see her little smile. He scooted closer to her, holding up his glass to toast.   
“To rockin’ first shows!” he beamed, and she brought hers up to clink against his, smiling only a fraction, nodding. The pollen must have been really bad back here because suddenly Prompto sneezed, and then brought his hand up to rub his eye vigorously, immediately regretting it, seeing the smear of black across his fingers from his now ruined makeup. He looked at the girl perched beside him, and finally her toothy smile exploded and she was in a fit of giggles, he didn’t mind one bit that it was at his expense.    
“So..uh..wanna work your magic and fix my eyeliner” he chuckled, wiping his hand on his coeurl print skinny jeans.    
“Yea, c’mon, my kit is in the back of the van” her giggles stopped long enough for her to hop off the cement and they headed towards the car. The breeze was still quite strong for late May, so by the time they reached where Naomi had parked, they both had goosebumps and Prompto was shivering slightly, stupid mesh shirt did nothing to protect him from the elements, _ but damn if it didn’t make him look hot as hell, _ he told himself. They jumped into the back seat of the van and slammed the doors closed behind them, teeth chattering, hoping their body heat would warm up the inside quick enough. Nova leaned over the back headrest into the trunk, retrieving her black duffel bag full of goodies. She dug through until she found a concealer stick, liquid eyeliner, and a makeup wipe. She turned back and sat cross legged towards the blonde, and he mirrored her. He closed his eyes and she leaned to him with a wipe, ridding his cheek of the giant black smudge that streaked from his lower lid. She then uncapped the concealer and blended a bit into where his face was discolored from rubbing, and reapplied a fresh coat of dark black ink. She blew lightly on it and waved at it with her hand, willing it to dry faster.    
“There” she sat back against the door and admired her handy work. Prompto blinked his eyes open again and smiled at her   
“Thanks, you’re the bomb giiiirl! What would I do without you?” she turned her head away and smiled, the blush never leaving her face. Prompto noticed that she looked somewhat tired.    
“Are you ok?” he asked, his own smile fading.   
“Oh, yea? Why do you ask?” a small yawn betraying her. He laughed quietly.    
“We can sit out here, if you want?” he said nervously, speaking quickly, “I mean, we don’t have to! The party  _ is  _ for us, but, you know, if you were tired or needed a break...”   
“Would you stay with me for a few minutes?” she asked, suddenly looking down at her hands in her lap, fiddling with the eyeliner pen.    
“Y-yea, of course! I’ll stay as long as you want” he replied, blushing in turn. She met his gaze finally, looking relieved. They both lay back against opposite sides of the interior of the spacious back seat, rambling iddly about how much they both liked these drinks, and that Aranea had good taste.    
“Is that why you guys sandwiched me?” She jibbed, before she could stop herself.   
“I..uh” Prompto stuttered, before rubbing the back of his neck, grinning shyly “Well I mean, we wanted you to have fun, and we both wanted to dance, and you to dance, and to dance with you..” he babbled. Nova was suddenly placing her drink on the console between the front seats and leaning forward as her legs came uncrossed. Prompto watched her in disbelief, as she scooted herself to his side, she lay her head down onto one of his still crossed legs and swung her legs up onto the seat away from him.    
“You’re nice and warm” she mumbled, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt again;  _ she was doing that a lot tonight _ , he had noticed. He also noticed the small piece of denim had practically ridden half way up her ass,  _ she must really be drunk now _ . He steeled himself and mustered up the courage to lay one of his arms around her shoulders, rubbing small circles near her bicep, she felt way colder than usual, still full of goosebumps. After a few minutes of laying there in silence, he had finished his drink and set the cup on the van floor. His other hand came up and he laced his fingers together, over her shoulder, holding her gently, afraid that any amount of pressure would scare her away.    
“You feel like you’re warming up a bit now” he said cheerfully, his voice quiet in the dark.    
“Yea...thanks” she said, sitting up off of him, swaying a bit with the alcohol coursing through her.    
“Hey Prom...can I ask you something?” she probed, her voice tense.   
“Yea, of course, anything!” he encouraged.    
“That night, at the Crow’s Nest,” she paused, seemingly searching for words, his heart thumped hard against his chest. “Did you... were you going to kiss me?” her brows knitted, and her words were just a touch slurred,  _ that must be why she’s able to ask such a question through her shyness _ .    
“Uhm…” Prompto began, not wanting to upset her or scare her away. He tried to pick his words carefully.   
“Yea.” He finally said, sighing heavily, toying with one of his bracelets, worried how she might react.   
“I...I just wasn’t thinking, in the heat of the moment, and I just, you were...”   
“Do you regret trying?” she asked, her words now clear and her eyes meeting his, searching.    
“It...it’s complicated? I just, I would never want to ruin our friendship, what we all have, I don’t want you to be weird around me, or vice versa, I don’t know what would happen if I, if we..” he looked down at his hands, unsure of what he was trying to say. Expecting her to bolt, his head fell into his hands, and he sighed again, exasperated with himself. He felt slightly cool hands wrap around his wrists suddenly, his arms were being tugged away from his face, and he looked up over his lashed at the girl in front of him, it was hard to see her in the dark, but her eyes were on his, her bottom lip bit between her teeth, looking as if she didn’t know what to say.  _ She wasn’t running _ . 

“ _ We count our sins beneath the sun _ _  
_ _ We know no one forgives the fugitives of heaven” _

Nova sat, staring, at the gangly boy doubled over in front of her, he chewed his lip ring, something she knew he did when he was _ very _ nervous. Her hands were still wrapped around his wrists, as if to keep him from hiding again. She knew she would never again be in this situation, emboldened by the soft caress of alcohol, sitting alone in the dark with one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid her eyes on, _ if only she wasn’t always so shy,  _ maybe she could have tried this earlier. She gently pulled on his arms, to meet him in the middle of the velvety seat, leaning over their legs. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was his wide eyed look, then soft, cool lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea, like I said, it's about to get real spicy. Please feel free to comment/message me, I could really use some feedback since I am a returning writer and may be a bit rusty :) <3  
> Song used: Cyanide by Creeper  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> ~mother


	3. Cyanide (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Nova sitting in a van...K-I-S-S-OH that escalated quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. You've been warned :) f/m

They stayed like that for only a few seconds, but her mind was going absolutely haywire. She had imagined this for over a year, back since when they first met. It was much different than Aranea’s exploring, drunken kisses, his lips were colder, firmer, stronger. Nova  _ loved  _ his taste, coconut, mint gum, remnants of faint strawberry tasting lip gloss from the show. His lips might have been cold, but the kiss was  _ hot. _ She parted her lips to deepen it, maneuvering onto her knees awkwardly so she could crawl onto his lap, one of her hands bracing on the window behind him, the other curling around the loose chain hanging from his belt loops. He whimpered into her mouth as her weight shifted onto him, and he dared a tongue into the warmth of her mouth.  _ Astrals, this felt delicious.  _ Prompto’s knees came up on either side of her waist, his long legs settling behind her, wrapping around the back of her thighs, a silent plea to not break whatever this was. His hands combed through her hair, his palms resting just below her ears, and he tilted his head as another swipe of his tongue explored her eager mouth. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck, but that damned vest he was wearing would stab her 20 ways to next week. She broke the kiss abruptly, letting out a whimper which turned into a groan. She wasn’t quite sure how to “dirty talk” so she opted to just pull him up by the shirt and rid him of the offending vest. He chuckled low in his throat, eyes burning into hers, his lips parted.    
“Should we...what about the others?” he breathed, worrying that metal stud again,  _ gods I want that in my mouth,  _ her internal voice hissed.    
“Don’t care” was all she managed to get out before her arms quickly snaked around his shoulders, fisting in the hair at the base of his neck. He sat up a little more and she used her knees to push herself up along with him. He unhooked his legs from behind her, and with a bit of awkward shuffling she hauled her own up around his waist so she was straddling him. She felt as his hips ever so slightly bucked up into her, she sighed and rolled her own waist down to create the tiniest bit of friction, which earned an outright groan from the boy under her.    
“Nova...” he sighed, breaking the kiss. She knew both of them were too far gone in lust to stop, but she humoured him by smiling down, whispering,   
“You belong.” And suddenly his mouth was on hers again, frantic and messy and wet, all tongue and teeth. She began to suck his bottom lip between her own, feeling the tiny cold press of metal against her tongue, she sighed, needy and desperate. His hand left it’s spot on the back of her neck, to reach up and pull a tiny lever on the seat beside his shoulder, and with the pressure of their bodies, they were all of a sudden tumbling sideways and down, as the foldable seat gave way to settle against the bottom of the trunk. They both scrambled for a better position, Prompto now pulling himself on top; knees caging her waist, leaning down on his forearms as his lips dove onto her neck. He ran his tongue and pierced lip under her jawline, earning a shiver from her weakening body. She felt like complete jelly underneath him, his happy go lucky, goofy attitude replaced with an aggressive, aroused and controlling one.  _ She was so into this _ . In the passionate tangle of their bodies, she didn't notice her skirt had ridden up all the way under her navel, until that is, she felt a warm, damp pressure against her upper thigh, dangerously close to the heat between her own legs. Hey eyes opened as prompto leaned back to look at her, she then looked down to where their hips were pressed firmly together.    
“Is this ok?” he breathed raggedly, and she nodded. She knew she liked Prompto, she thought he was hot as hell, even more so that his bubbly personality was offset by his dark, grungy look and shock of spikey blonde hair.  _ Oh yea, if she had a type, he was it 120%.  _ Prompto resumed grinding his hips down against her, this time with more force. She let a squeaky moan escape her, and immediately snapped her jaw shut, embarrassed.   
“No, no, I like your sounds, don’t keep quiet” he mumbled as he came down onto her, his lips running along her collarbone. She pushed him back gently as she quickly gripped the hem of her tank top, breaking eye contact with him only as it slid over her head. _ Self-consciousness be damned _ , her hormones were in full control now and she wasn’t letting anything stop her from what her body was so desperately  _ craving.  _ His glare was wicked, and he groaned again as he mouthed the top of her breast, kissing, biting and sucking. This was moving  _ really _ fast, she realised. Not like she could stop it, even if she wanted to. It was Prompto’s turn to lift, quickly, tugging off the mesh shirt, tossing it in a pile with hers. His hands snaked their way to the back of her thighs, just under her ass, pulling her hips up whilst leaning down and pressing kisses to the soft skin on her stomach, the pink-ish, faded lines there matching his own; he kissed each one of them. He was trying to kiss around the skirt-turned-belt but eventually he gave a frustrated grumble and undid the button and zipper, sliding it down her legs, and added it to the growing pile of clothes. She flushed with embarrassment as his hands rubbed circles along the front of her hip bones. Sensing her discomfort, he grinned, his eyes bearing lovingly down on her.   
“Look at you, the most beautiful thing on Eos, sprawled underneath me, looking like a complete gods damned  _ snack”  _ he hissed as he stroked her hair. She giggled, still very much embarrassed.   
“And you, quicksilver, making short work of clothes and inhibitions” she shot back, trying to look enticing.    
“You’re irresistible” he groaned deeply, hooking slender, strong fingers under the seam of her underwear, peeling them back slowly, giving her a chance to stop him if she so desired. But she didn’t; instead, she lifted up further and pressed the center of her hot, increasingly wet heat against the straining bulge in his jeans.    
“Fuck.” he sighed, his eyes half closing. She gave a few tiny thrusts against him, before a strong hand came slamming down on her hip, causing her ass to fall back to the trunk floor. He only needed one hand to all but rip her underwear away, and her breath caught in her throat as the cool air rushed against her most sensitive spot.    
“This doesn’t seem fair” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, her breath leaving her as fast as her lungs could suck it in.  _ Have I ever been this turned on?  _ Her eyes closed as she heard Prompto’s zipper come down at an impressive speed. He let out a breathy chuckle but soon his pants were sliding off his ankles, tossed into the pile. He came down flush on top of her, sucking her neck rougher than before.  _ Those marks are going to be impossible to hide,  _ she winced. As he nibbled on her sensitive flesh, his hands awkwardly squeezed underneath her to unclasp her bra, flinging it aside as soon as she could get her arms out of the straps. She felt her desire rising, she was completely exposed under him now. The only thing stopping her from curling up and hiding was the lust boiling over in her chest and between her legs; that and Prompto’s full weight now pinning now down. 

“ _ And modern love can feel like suicide _

_ She's my cyanide _

_ I drink her every night” _

Prompto had never felt so hot. The chill of the metal underneath them did nothing to quell their body heat. He was drinking up her kisses like it was the last thing on Eos he’d do.  _ How long had he fantasized about this?  _ A full year, the whole time, to be damned honest. And here she was, the sultry (not that she’d ever admit it) red head who was the star of his late night fantasies, whenever he didn’t have Noctis around to take his frustration out on. Noctis was different tho. It wasn’t this needy, this heavy, like they were the air the other needed to live. He trailed his fingers down her breast, running it over her soft nipple, feeling it harden slightly under his touch, he kept trailing, small circles all the way down, to her ribs, across her stomach, back and forth from one side to the other. His mouth was warm and wet and he brought it down to bring that soft swell of her chest into his mouth. She keened, high pitch but somewhat quiet, not wanting to alert any possible lurkers outside. Her hips rolled heatedly against his hard cock, begging to be released from his tight boxers. His hand had found its way to her inner thigh, ghosting circles against the warm skin. He finished sucking a mark onto her breast and brought his face back up to nuzzle her neck, she was practically purring as she writhed underneath him.    
“Do you like this?” he asked, all nerves, lust and eagerness to please.    
“Mmhmm” she softly moaned as she bit her lip.    
“I want you” he admitted, biting his piercing as he looked upon her. Her eyes burned with desire, staring back at him, she nodded, slow and unsure, then confident. Prompto rolled onto his side, his breath heavy with anticipation as she lay there with her hands over her chest, trying to cover herself, barely. He made quick work of his boxers and slid backwards, onto his stomach, the cool metal sending shivers up his hot torso.  _ Not enough to quell this burn _ . He kissed every single spot along her thighs that he could get his mouth on, her sighs and shudders urging him on. He looked up at her over his lashes and could see her chest heaving lightly with shallow breaths. He took that as his permission, placing a hand on the inside of each knee, he spread her soft legs, shuffling up so his head was level with her entrance. He didn’ want to outright kill her, so he started with his fingers. He watched a lot of porn to get the jist of how to do this but this would be the first time he ever put the theory into practice, he was fairly confident he could do this. He placed one palm on the soft flesh above her heat, bringing his thumb down to press against the top of the hood.    
“Oh!  _ Shit!”  _ she cried, almost breathless, lifting her head slightly then forcing herself to relax back against the floor. Prompto smiled, encouraged. He massaged the outside of her folds, spreading her, while two fingers from his other slipped slowly inside of her. He crooked his fingers toward her front walls, and her high pitched keening started again, slowly rolling her hips in time with his fingers.    
“Fuck, Prom that feels so good” she sighed.    
“Yea baby, this what you wanted? You look so gods damned hot right now” he moaned low in his throat, eager to give her all the satisfaction she could handle, and maybe even more. When her breathing steadied and his fingers were beginning to tire a bit, he leaned down and kissed  _ almost  _ where she wanted it most, but a little higher, _ the tease _ .   
“Please, Prompto” she begged. She didn’t have to ask twice. Prompto gladly obliged, still desperate to please, bringing his mouth to settle over her heat, his top lip above her hood, his bottom lip pressing around the folds, and his tongue lap at her clit. He knew right then she was lost, because of few things really, her hips bucked hard, her legs stiffened, toes curling, and out of her mouth came the most beautiful moan to ever fill his ears. He moaned into her, so proud to be the one unraveling her like this. His hands held her thighs apart, keeping them from crushing against his ears so he could hear her. His mouth moved slowly up and down, and he would flick his tongue out against her clit every few seconds, causing the girl to spasm and gasp, crying and whining. He was going to work her until she couldn’t hold it anymore. Which turned out to be very soon, he flattened his tongue, running it slowly against the folds, all the way up, then diving inside, using her juices to lube every inch.  _ How does she taste so good?,  _ his eyes squeezed closed as he put all his effort into the tip of his tongue working her clit. 

Nova was downright shocked at how long she lasted with Prompto’s  _ sinful _ tongue going at her. She had  _ never  _ expected or experienced this level of pleasure. She would never be able to be sated after this, unless of course it was Prompto again. The heat was swirling and building in the pit of her stomach, she was gasping constantly as his tongue rolled and lapped her most sensitive spot.    
“Prooom.” she could barely sigh the words, she was unraveling, and _ fast _ . He moaned into her, sending vibrations thru every part of her. She squeezed her eyes closed and thrust her fingers into his hair, unable to stop the surely painful gripping. This was it, she was going to lose her oral cherry, to this  _ fucking sinful  _ mouth.   
“Oh gods! Prompto, Prooooom!!....” she tried to warn, thrashing, unsure if she was even coherent.   
And then the thread snapped. Her head shot back and she stiffened all over, crying out at the top of her lungs, a ragged, needy whine laced with Prompto’s name and a few expletives. Her hips rolled and she shook. The aftershocks of her  _ intense _ orgasm gently ebbed as the minutes passed by, Prompto panting quietly, his chest heaving. She finally gathered the strength to lift herself up onto her elbows, blissfully gazing down at the man sitting up from between her legs. His face was serious and sultry, as he stared back at her, unmoving. She glanced down to between his legs, where his cock was swollen to full attention, the tip red and leaking uncontrollably. He grabbed his jeans and wiped his mouth and chin of her slick.   
“Gods, that was so fucking hot.” he finally said, lowering his gaze to his member,    
“I wanna...can I..?” He said, and although it sounded like he was asking, Nova could hear the desperate command in his voice, which sent another shiver down her spine, and she spread her legs further, inviting, glaring at him over her lashes. He crawled back to her like a predator over his prey, never breaking eye contact. His knees were between her legs, she could feel him shivering, but he wasn’t cold. He gripped the base of his achingly hard cock and broke her gaze to get himself positioned at her entrance. She lifted her hips encouragingly, feeling nothing like her usual self, which would be screaming at her to run, hide.    
“Need you inside of me, quicksilver” she cooed. His eyes rolled back as his eyelids fluttered shut. The tip was pressed against her, slowly sinking in, she felt warm, too full, yet not full enough.    
“Mmmm” she moaned, “Prompto...you feel..amazing”   
“Oh gods Nova, you too” he gritted his teeth, bottoming out, taking a moment so they both could get used to the tightness.    
“Novvie, have you...done this?” Prompto asked before continuing. She thought about lying, but she was always a terrible liar.   
“I...no, I haven’t, not penetrative” she admitted.    
“You’re...so tight, but it feels so good, I’m kind of surprised you can take all of me” he chuckled, wincing as he tried not to rock into her yet.    
“Well, the foreplay definitely helped” she smiled, bringing her hands to his hips, pulling him towards her, giving him the okay to move. His pace was slow and deep, pulling out almost all the way before sheathing himself agonizingly slow inside of her. He was trying to last as long as he could, she figured. At each thrust, he moaned low, pulling in ragged breaths, trying to calm himself.    
“Gods baby, I'm not going to last long” he croaked out, baring his teeth, his lip ring clinking against the bottom row   
“Come here” she whispered, holding her arms out for him. He leaned down carefully, and she gently kissed him, letting him know it was okay, that she wanted this, whatever  _ this  _ was. He massaged his lips into hers, stray moans making their way out with increasing frequency. His head pulled back and his half lidded baby blues bore into hers, pleading, longing and full of...something else intense and deep, that she couldn’t quite name. She rocked her hips in time with him as he sped up, thrusts becoming shallow and erratic, trying to get deeper inside her even though he was already as deep as he could go. His jaw hung open, panting, short and clipped groans dripped from his lips.  _ What a sight.  _ She drank it all in, pushing back against him with all her strength. If anyone was standing outside right now, they would surely hear the wet smack of their bodies, the deep guttural groans mingling with her high keens and begging.    
“I want you to fill me up Prom, please, fill me..” she whined.   
“Ohh, mm fuck! This is, ughh! Such a bad idea!” he grunted, bearing down on her. His blonde bangs were matted to his face with sweat,  _ he looked like a fucking god _ . She knew it was  _ so  _ stupid and risky without a condom, but  _ damn  _ did the friction of his thick cock feel good dragging in and out of her trembling heat. She would probably regret that mistake later, when she wasn’t im the middle of the most mind-blowing sex of her life. His arms wrapped tight around her torso as he chased his release. She held him close, reveling in his scent, burying her face in his hair where her hands gripped fiercely. She wanted to help him get there, he was trying so hard his whole body was shaking. She pressed her lips to the shell of his ear and let her soft, deep moaning be the only thing he hears.    
“Oh, Prom,” she whined, teasingly “you feel so big and hot..mmm..inside me.... _ ohhh... _ ” she panted in his ear, and that did the trick, one moment he was desperately railing into her, the next he was pulling out, desperately panting,    
“I'm coming...fuckfuckfuck, im cominnnnnnnnghh..!” his hips snapped erratically, his hand pumping frantically, as wet hot strands of cum painted her stomach, breasts, all the way up to her neck and chin. She gripped his hips again as he rode out his release,    
“That’s it baby, you’re so hot, mmm, Astrals you’re so good” she encouraged as he gave one final shudder and collapsed, breathless on top of her, she winced, knowing how  _ coated  _ they were both going to be. They lay there, still and soaked, catching their breath. Prompto fingers idly brushed through her hair, and she pressed soft kisses to his temple, nuzzling his sweat damp hair. It felt so peaceful then, both of them blissed out and snuggly. That is until a sharp rap of knuckles on the windshield scared the spirits out of them and they scrambled for cover, using their discarded clothes to cover up their more private parts.    
“If you two are done rocking the van, princess raven head wants to do shots, better get in there before I’m tempted to spill the beans” Gladio’s booming laugh trailed off as he headed back to the club.    
“Shit, shit!” Prompto hissed, using a stray roll of paper towel to clean himself off, tossing it to Nova, who desperately wiped away at her torso. She caught his eye for a moment, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a grin, and he outright laughed. Which shocked her, why was he laughing? They just got caught and had to pray to Astrals that Gladio would keep his mouth shut. But then, all of a sudden, she was giggling too, and their laughing became side splitting, and it was a struggle to re-dress as they tried to catch their breath yet again. Once they were fully clothed, Prompto paused before exiting the van, his hand reaching over to cup Nova’s cheek. He smiled that boyish grin of his, he hesitated, before he brought his lips to hers, the gentlest kiss, but it was still eager, still needy. She happily returned it, throwing her arms around him once again, hugging him tightly against her. She broke the kiss first, smiling ear to ear.    
“Next time, maybe let’s try an actual bed?” She giggled, rolling her eyes.   
“Next time, eh?” His eyebrows shot up suggestively, “I like the sounds of that.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good 'ol cockblock Amacitia. Why does that seem to be a running theme in these fics? Probably because he seems like he'd get off on it xD  
> Again it would mean the world to me if you could give me some feedback! Please go easy on me tho, im a sensitive bitch and also stressed as hell this month lol.  
> PS. I do plan on working on this soon I am just neck deep in work and wedding planning i'm so sorry ; _ ;  
>  <3  
> xo  
> ~Mother


	4. Poisoned Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds his heart feels like lead anytime Prompto smiles at someone else. He shouldn't feel... jealousy like that, right? I guess that's to be expected when you're the "Raven royalty" himself.
> 
> Content warning: Almost smut, drug use (edibles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get back to this, life has been a cluster fuck to say the least. Im really glad to be back and hope I can pull some ideas out of this fried brain of mine~

~Me, I've got a poisoned heart  
Right from the start, I have deceived you  
And you, stay away from me  
Krueger kills in dreams, I'll steal them from you~

Every single night, Noctis poured his heart into his performance. It wasn’t hard for him; he kept a lot of feelings bottled up. When he belted those words into the mic he gripped close to his face, he felt the exact same tug in his heart as he did when he wrote them. His heart was definitely in it tonight, the rawness of fresh feelings threatening to strangle him, but he used them to his advantage like only he could. 

-the previous evening-  
His head was spinning, he was smiling, laughing at Gladio forcing Iggy to sway back and forth with his arm thrown around his shoulder, singing some version of an old drinking song. But Gods his head was spinning. He needed air, yea, he’ll go outside and the coldness will sober him up a bit! It should have felt colder out here, but it just felt good. He tipped his head up to the sky and drank in the crisp air.  
“Got a light?” a sultry voice asked. He came out of his reverie and glanced over at the curly blonde haired playboy model with her hand on her hip, smirking at him.  
“Oh, no, s-sorry” he slurred, “I don’t smoke.” He gave an apologetic smile.  
“Ah, good for you cutie. But I mostly just wanted a reason to ya.” Well this one didn’t beat around the bush, he smiled.  
“Noctis” he beamed, holding out his hand for her to shake.  
“Yea I know! Name’s Cindy, used to bartend here a few years back, when you guys were here every weekend...when people could celebrate.” her grin turned a bit sad.  
“Well we’re here again celebrating now!” he offered.  
“Well ain’t I lucky, then?” she batted her overly long false eyelashes.  
“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re lucky quite just yet..” he added playfully, thankful for the liquid courage. She scoffed and giggled, but then something seemed to catch her eye, over Noct’s shoulder.  
“Shiva, can’t a girl go one night without seeing one of her ex’s?” she mumbled. He tilted his head in the direction she was still eyeing, not trusting too much of his body to move quickly in any direction without the risk of toppling over. Well there was their gear van, yea. And there was Prompto getting out of said gear van, ok, wait, Prompto? Was Cindy’s ex? Seemed weird Noct wouldn’t know that, considering they’d been best friends since high school, he would have to go over and tease the blonde about that he chuckled to himself. Prompto’s not wearing boots? Where are Prompto’s boots? Oh there comes some boots, someone is handing Prompto his boots, ok, good, Noctis was glad his feet wouldn’t freeze. A tuft of red hair emerged, looking at Prom, smiling, laughing, Prompto laughing back and…  
The world froze for a split second.  
A split second taken up by a kiss.  
A kiss shared between the two people he thought he knew everything about.  
And Prompto still wearing what Noct now realised was a smile he has never seen before. It lit up Prom’s entire being. His soul. And within that split second, Noct’s heart unwillingly turned to lead.

-This evening-  
~In the dark, I'll creep to your heart  
And soon you'll drink the poison too  
Drown with me  
Darling, drown with me  
I'll take you to the edge of everything~

Noctis was acting weird. He was trying so hard not to, but he knew his bandmates could see it. He needed to just talk to Prompto, it’s not like they haven’t had awkward conversations before. But what was he supposed to say? “Hey Prom, I know we casually fuck each other and other people, and we’re only best friends, but I saw you kiss a girl I also like but I also like you and I don’t want her kissing you. Okay thanks!”. Yea, he was super great at starting conversations, not. Prompto knew something was wrong, but not what. He came bounding over to him in the way he always does when he wants to lighten Noct’s mood.  
“Nooooctis, who’s being a pouty boy! Why don’t you have one of my ‘fun candies’ and you can be less of a pouty boooy!” Prompto cooed, Noct couldn’t help but let out a small breathy laugh.  
“I’m not really in the mood tonight, man, sorry.”  
“Aw c’mon spoil sport, we’re living the life, some girl hooked me up with these after signing her tits, she said their blue raspberry flavoured!” He made a show of tossing one into his mouth and holding it out on his tongue.  
“I’m really beat, Prom, I think i'm just going to call it a night.” He tried to smile, but probably ended up looking more sad.  
“Ok, Ok, but wait, I know what will really cheer you up!” the blonde tried to persuade,  
“Me, you, Aranea, Nova, strip poker?” Prompto waggled his eyebrows, waiting for a response. Noct’s heart did the heavy thing again, where it made a lump swell in his throat.  
“Uh, nah man. Not tonight. I just want to chill, really. Why don't...why don't you just come tuck me in?” He inwardly cursed himself for not speaking as confidently as he wanted to, as he normally does with his best friend/occasional partner.  
“O-oh! Yea, I can do that.” Prompto smiled more shyly then, which was only a little odd for him. He pet Noct’s head like some sort of puppy,  
“Let’s say bye to the others and head back to our room, yea?”  
Noctis nodded, and stretched his arms above his head whilst yawning. 

~Burn with me  
Darling, burn with me  
I'll take you to the edge of everything  
Me, I've got a poisoned heart  
I've had it from the start, I have deceived you  
And you, you've got an angel's eyes  
Under the devil's sky, I'll tempt and take you~

The walk to the hotel was short, one block away from tonight's venue. The others hadn’t put up too much of a fuss when the two men announced they were turning in, only Nova had looked a little more disappointed. It hurt Noct to feel jealousy over Prom, he didn’t own him, they both liked her, he knew that. But he didn’t like not being included, call him spoiled or selfish or whatever. When slender, cold fingers linked with his, he came back to reality he hadn’t realized he slipped from.  
“Gil for your thoughts?” his companion asked softly. He didn’t like when Prompto treated him like glass, so he tried to lighten the mood.  
“You’d have to pay big Gil for these thoughts” he threw a wink at the blonde.  
“Oh my stars, you’ll make a man blush!” he replied in a gaudy fake haughty accent. The two laughed and swung their hands together as they entered the hotel lobby, heading to the 7th floor where one of their rented rooms waited, warm and dark. Noctis felt better that the two of them were alone, he really should be trying harder to stamp down this possessive feeling bubbling low in the pit of his stomach, but tonight, that he would not do. It took only the time of getting their boots and jackets off, and making halfway to the king sized bed before Noctis had his hands shoved up Prompto’s shirt, sucking at his neck as he backed him towards the bed.  
“Noctis” Prompto started between giggles, “what are you, what’s gotten into you?” A small shriek as the raven gripped the smaller man’s hips tightly.  
“I just missed you, this, I needed to feel you.” Noct mumbled between the spaces he was kissing up to Promto’s mouth. They somehow laid down gently, instead of the usually tangle of limbs crashing down. Prompto’s small gasps fueling the fire smoldering inside Noct’s core. A hand suddenly on his shoulder.  
“Hey..hey, I wanted to talk to you,” Prompto, suddenly sober. “You seemed off tonight, are you okay?” Noctis grumbled at the loss of skin under his lips.  
“Yea, I mean, I guess? I dunno. Just thinking too much?” He shrugged.  
“I know you can get stuck in that head of yours, why don’t you lay it out for me?” The blonde offered with a smile.  
“I’d honestly rather just lay you out” He replied, digging his black stained fingernails into Prompto’s still denim covered thighs.  
“Hah-hey! C’mon Noct, seriously, what’s eating you?” Prompto batted his hands away. Noctis sighed, and knew his friend could do this for as long as it took, stubborn brat.  
“Look, I, I don’t know really.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts together.  
“Did something happen?”  
“Yea, I mean, no, nothing big, I think.”  
“You think?”  
“I don’t know, it’s stupid, I feel ridiculous.”  
“Well it can’t be stupid if it’s stuck in your head so snugly.”  
“Yea, I know, I just wish it wasn’t, I wish I didn’t feel...this way.”  
“What do you feel?” Prompto’s violet eyes were a light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel, and they never ceased to break into the depths of Noct’s pitch black insides. He sighed again, wondering how it was so hard to just say what he was feeling to the man he trusted with his life.  
“I...feel different. Good maybe? About someone. But I don’t know why or how. But it’s scary, because I feel like I've lost control before I even had it. All I know is it goes deep, maybe too deep.” Prompto continued to stare, his eyes unreadable, but he was listening so Noctis kept going.  
“Have you ever, felt something, for someone, and couldn’t name it? But you think you know a word, but can’t speak it? It doesn’t feel...right. It feels new, and wild and desperate and gentle and warm and cold.” He felt as if he was rambling now, Prompto cut it.  
“Is this about Nova?” Noctis froze, his eyes downturned, did Prompto now he saw them? He felt ashamed.  
“I mean, yea? But I shouldn’t feel this way? Isn’t this wrong?”  
“Noct, no!” Prompto smiled reassuringly, squeezing his knee. “It’s totally fair of you to have feelings for her, I mean, shit happens when you play with fire, right?” Noct blanked...feelings, for her? I mean, yes, she was attractive and he liked her, but nowhere near the way he felt for Prompto. Prompto thought he liked her. But Prompto liked her, that was obvious, from that kiss and that smile.  
“I don’t think you understand what i’m trying to say” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“Noct, I do, I get it. I’ve had feelings before too. I still do...I just, try not to let them eat me alive, you know?” Prompto was staring at him still, what was the look in those soft eyes? Why was Noctis so bad at reading people?  
“I’m not offended that you like her, like her. Really! I think it’s sweet…”  
“Gods Prom, you’ve got this all wrong! I...I don’t like her like that, I know you do though! I saw you kiss her! You guys looked so happy! And it made me feel so broken and unloved, and it made no sense for me to feel like that and i’m sorry!” It was like the dam broke because Noct couldn’t stop the words falling from his mouth now, nor the tears spilling from his lids. Prompto’s mouth hung slightly open, disbelief.  
“Prompto, I think i’m godsdamn falling in love with you and I don’t know what to do!” Prompto’s mouth closed then, taking in the word vomit his best friend was spewing. Was he hearing this right? Did Noctis just say he loved him, not Nova? That didn’t make any sense. He looked at the sobbing form of the raven doubled over in front of him, and did the only thing he knew, he wrapped tightly around him and whispered words of reassurance into his back.

~Drown with me  
Darling, drown with me  
I'll take you to the edge of everything  
Burn with me  
Darling, burn with me  
I'll take you to the edge of everything~

The two lay folded together for a while until Noctis had stopped shaking and his tears had dried up. Prompto gently coerced him to uncurl from himself and pushed him back against the bed.  
“I’m sorry, Prom” he whispered hoarsely.  
“Shh, it’s okay, i’ve got you” He smiled down at his best friend.  
“You’re my everything, always, Noctis. I hope you know that. Whatever I feel for anyone else is not what I feel for you. I love you.” Now he could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes. It felt so damned good to say that. He didn’t even know he could, until it fell from his lips. Noctis was the first person he ever loved, and he loved him back. And now things would change, wouldn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter was "Poisoned heart" by creeper, I do not own the music or the band.  
> Sorry if this felt a little rushed, I wanted to get a new chapter out so bad!  
> ~mother


End file.
